Currently, the world's primary energy requirement is supplied by fossil fuels, causing rising emissions of greenhouse gases and related concerns over global warming and climate change. CO2 is the most important of the greenhouse gases, being responsible for the majority of the enhanced greenhouse effect. The immediate challenge is to reduce CO2 emissions into the atmosphere. In many applications the primary source of fuel is natural gas, its a clean burning fuel readily available and delivered by pipeline to point of use. The products of combustion (the flue gas) emitted to the atmosphere are typically at temperatures greater than 150 C, this is to prevent condensation and precipitation of acidic mists. The concentration of CO2 in the flue gas is dependent on the mode of combustion. At present, these products of combustion are released in a gaseous form into the atmosphere.